Love Will Make Me Stronger
by FujiwaraAsuka
Summary: Fanfic romance pertama saya yang dipublish di Fanfiction. Ceritanya mereka semua masih sekolah. Pairing yang saya pakai : -Kira x Lacus -Stellar x Shinn - Athrun x Cagalli ya seenggaknya itu lah XD perjuangan cinta Lacus x Kira bakal banyak tantangannya. yang punya usul alur tolong bantu ya terimakasih...
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Love Will Make Me Stronger

Author : Fujiwara Asuka (Clarisa Wu)

Cast : Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagalli, Meer Campbell, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussier

Genre : Romance, Ecchi, Comedy

Part : 1

"AAAHHH!" Jerit Lacus di koridor sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, banyak murid lain menoleh ke arahnya. Stellar, sahabat Lacus, langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Lacus? Kenapa menjerit begitu?"

"itu cowok, nabrak-nabrak aja. Mentang-mentang aku murid baru disini terus diperlakukan seenaknya gitu?"

"yang mana?"

"tuh.."kata Lacus sambil menunjuk seorang cowok keren dan tampan berambut coklat, yang berjalan bersama sahabatnya, Athrun.

"yaampun Lacus.. dia tuh ketos.. primadona sekolah… namanya Kira Yamato…"

"lalu kalau dia Primadona sekolah, aku harus bilang wow gitu?" *alaykumat XD

"ya.. enggak sih. Cuma kalau macam-macam sama dia, bisa-bisa kamu dihajar sama KirAddict!"

"apaan tuh?" Tanya Lacus sambil nampangin wajah bego-nya.

"Fansclubnya dia! Tuh.." kata Stellar sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan cewek cantik dan bohai *alaaahh yadong*.

"biasa aja kali. Tapi omong-omong, dia keren juga ya Stel.."

"naksir?"

"engga tuh.."

"ah udahdeh. Yuk cepetan masuk kelas, bel udah bunyi tuh!"

Mereka berdua segera berlari ke kelas I-IB, kelas mereka. Dan pelajaran di kelas mereka saat itu adalah matematika…Pelajaran terakhir selama dua jam setelah istirahat kedua. Wew. Lacus memang pintar, tapi dia nggak suka sama sekali ama yang namanya matematika. Pas pelajaran berlangsung, dia malah baca novel dan tidur! Mana pindah duduk di pojok lagi.

"hei.. Lacus.. bangun dong!" seru Shinn, teman sebangku Lacus. Stellar yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"apaan sih, Shinn? Ngantuk nih, capek dengerin ceramahnya Mr. Makoto tentang angka-angka dan bahasa gajelas itu… hoaamm.. udah deh.. mau tidur lagi nih.."

"yaampun Lacus…" Shinn geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya, dia memperhatikan pelajaran lagi.

-SKIP-

"KRIINGG! KRIIINGGGG!" Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Lacus, Shinn, dan Stellar. Yak, Lacus belom bangun dari tidurnya, Shinn dan Stellar masih berusaha ngebangunin Lacus yang emang tukang tidur binti siluman kebo itu. *menurut alur saya doing kok.

"Lacus.. bangun dong.." Stellar resah. Dia capek ngebangunin sahabatnya ini. Tapi..

"BANGUN LACUS! ADA GEMPA NIH! BANGUN!" tiba-tiba ada sesosok cowok keren di depan pintu kelas I-IB. Kontan Stellar dan Shinn langsung kaget, ya, dia Kira Yamato! Cowok yang nabrak Lacus pas istirahat tadi.

"heee…." Lacus ngucek-ngucek matanya yang sipit itu. "EH, NGAPAIN LO GANGGU TIDUR GUE HAH? UDAH NABRAK GAK MINTA MAAF…" Langsung Stellar ngebekep mulut Lacus.

"lo Lacus kan? Gue sering denger anak-anak ngomongin lo. Lo itu primadona kelas I-IB. Selain cantik, berbakat, juga pinter, tapi judesnya minta ampun."

"kenapa lo tau semua tentang gue? Dan darimana lo tau nama gue?"

"kan gue udah bilang, anak-anak sering ngomongin lo. Gue kesini, mau minta maaf soal tadi. Tadi gue bener-bener buru-buru. Maaf ya? Gue anter lo pulang deh."

"ya, oke gue maafin. Asalkan lo ga bakal nabrak-nabrak gue lagi. Gak usah, gue bisa pulang bertiga bareng sahabat gue.."

"sebagai permintaan maaf gue…" Kira mencium kening Lacus. Lacus langsung kaget bukan main.

"eh.. iyadeh."

"tapi Cuma lo yang boleh ikut. Kebetulan Athrun juga ikut gue, jadi kita pulang bertiga."

Kira langsung mengajak Lacus ke tempat parkir mobil, ninggalin Stellar dan Shinn yang cengo. Mobil Kira memang mewah, maklum anak orang kaya. Lacus membuka pintu tengah mobil, tapi dicegat Athrun.

"kamu duduk di depan sama Kira dong.." Kata Athrun sambil nyengir, kayaknya ada sesuatu dibalik cengirannya itu.

Kira ngebukain pintu depan dan mempersilahkan Lacus masuk. Lacus grogi, tapi akhirnya dia fine-fine aja.

"hmm.. jadi lo anak pindahan dari Seiei Gakuen?" Tanya Kira

"iya.." jawab Lacus.

"eh, kalian serasi banget ya.. cepetan pacaran gih.." kata Athrun sambil cengengesaan gak jelas.

"Lo apaan sih Athrun! Udah deh."

Lacus hanya diam selama di perjalanan. Dia memberikan arah-arah kemana rumahnya. Dan akhirnya, dia sampai di rumahnya.

"makasih ya Kira. Maafin gue kalo tadi udah kasar bentak-bentak lo."

"iya, sama-sama. Gue gak marah. Kalo lo diapa-apain orang, panggil gue ya. Nih nomor HP gue….."

"eh, iya iya, makasih.." Kata Lacus menyimpan nomor handphone Kira di HP-nya. Dia segera masuk ke rumahnya, dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Apa maksudnya mengantarku pulang? Apa maksudnya mencium keningku? Apa maksudnya ngasih nomor HP nya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Lacus. Hatinya berdebar-debar tidak percaya….

-To Be Continued-

Buat pembaca… maaf ya kalo pendek dan jelek –w-) maklum awam… butuh kritik saran nih. Makasih udah mau baca fanfic saya yang abal ini n.n


	2. Love Will Make Me Stronger - Part 2

-PART 2-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

"Hei, Lacus.." sapa Stellar. "Eh.. Pagi Stel. Aku ngantuk banget nih, semalaman engga bisa tidur." "Kok bisa?" "Aku mikirin kejadian kemarin.." "Dia naksir kamu kali.." "nggak mungkin Stel. Aku kan cewek biasa aja, mana mungkin cowo keren kayak dia naksir aku.." "ah, yang pasti bentar lagi aku bisa ngeliat kamu nggak jomblo lagi. Hihi" "yaudah ah, ayo masuk kelas.."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas I-IB. Tiba – tiba, Kira mencegat mereka. Lacus bingung karena para KirAddict mulai melirik ke arahnya.

"Pagi Lacus.." sapa Kira sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"eh..p..pagi juga.." Lacus gugup sekaligus keter-keter melihat KirAddict yang menatapnya ketus. Salah satu diantara mereka sangat mirip dirinya.

"nanti waktu istirahat, aku tunggu di depan ruang OSIS ya. Don't forget it. Aku mau ngasih sesuatu.."

"i..iya…. kalau ngga ada halangan ya.."

"oke. Pokoknya aku tunggu."

Lacus dan Stellar buru-buru masuk kelas, takut jadi bulan – bulanan KirAddict!

"dih, itu cewek, keganjenan amat.." kata salah satu KirAddict yang bernama Meer.

"iya, bisa pake deket-deket Kira segala lagi. Sebel!" sahut salah satu temannya.

"Tapi dia memang cantik. Primadona kelas.." ujar salah satu KirAddict yang sama sekali tidak kesal pada Lacus, malah tertarik untuk berteman dengannya.

"Ah, jadi kamu ngga mendukung pendapatku? Pergi saja!"

"Meer, cukup sudah kamu membenci orang yang didekati oleh Kira! Dia berhak berteman dengan siapa saja!" sahut temannya yang tidak kesal pada Lacus, yang bernama Cagalli.

"terserah padamu! Mulai saat ini, tak usah kamu dekat – dekat dengan kami lagi!"

Cagalli meninggalkan mereka, dan menuju kelas dimana Lacus dan Stellar masuk. Kebetulan Cagalli mengenal Stellar, jadi tak terlalu sulit untuk bertemu dengan Lacus.

"Stellar.." panggil Cagalli di depan kelas I-IB. Stellar yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh, ada Cagalli disana. Dia mengajak Lacus untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli.

"eh, onee-san.. ada apa? Bukankah onee-san KirAddict?" jawab Stellar. Dia heran karena tumben Cagalli nggak bareng dengan teman-temannya yang superduper nyebelin itu.

"aku nggak mau lagi berteman dengan mereka. Eh ya, omong-omong siapa nama temanmu ini?"

"Lacus.. ini Cagalli. Dia salah satu dari KirAddict, tapi udah keluar….bener nggak? Kenalin dong.."

"Lacus.." Lacus mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Cagalli.." balas Cagalli dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis. "aku ingin jadi temanmu. Aku tertarik padamu saat melihatmu di koridor tadi.. kau mau kan?" "ya.. tentu saja… Tapi aku tetap takut pada teman-teman kakak itu, apalagi cewek berambut pink yang sekilas mirip denganku itu.." "oh.. dia namanya Meer. Dia memang orangnya.. ya begitulah. Dia naksir berat ama Kira, jadi dia iri sama setiap cewek yang Kira deketin.."

KRINGG! KRING!

"sudah bel masuk.. Aku masuk kelas ya. Jaa, ketemu waktu istirahat saja…"

Cagalli masuk ke kelasnya. Lacus dan Stellar segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pelajaran pertama adalah Biologi, pelajaran favorit Lacus. Jadi Lacus memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius, walaupun Shinn menggodanya, konsentrasi Lacus tak luput pada pelajaran.

Ya.. pelajaran pun berlalu. Tibalah saatnya jam istirahat. Lacus dan Stellar segera ke depan ruang OSIS untuk menepati janji pada Kira. *untuk sementara Shinn saya buang ke Recycle Bin dulu XDv*

Di depan ruang OSIS, Kira yang sudah menunggu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Lacus. "Hei.." "eeh.. iya.." "Lacus.. kamu kelihatan tambah cantik, deh.." Kira menggoda Lacus. "ah, kamu bisa saja!" sahut Lacus dengan muka memerah.

"Ah ya, ini.." Kira memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink, warna favorit Lacus. "apa ini?" "bukalah, maka kau akan tau.." Lacus membuka kotak itu. Dan ternyata isinya.. Liontin! Cantik sekali. Tapi Lacus bingung, kenapa Kira memberikan itu padanya.

"Aku.. jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal kita bertemu.." kata Kira lirih, tapi justru mampu menembus hati Lacus. Wajah Lacus memerah. Stellar hanya bisa senyum – senyum sendiri melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"maafkan aku, Lacus.. mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Namun, aku hanya ingin kau jadi kekasihku.."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Kira… tapi aku masih takut terhadap penggemarmu. Aku tau kamu cowok primadona, banyak yang suka. Aku pun mencintaimu.. tapi, aku tak dapat menerima cintamu itu sekarang.. maafkan aku. Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.."

"Lacus…"

"maaf Kira. Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"tidak kok. Baiklah.. aku tunggu hingga kamu bisa menjadi kekasihku.. pakailah ini. Aku ingin menyimpan dirimu di hatiku dengan ini.."

"ah, baiklah.." kata Lacus seraya menerima liontin yang diberikan Kira.

Dengan wajah memerah, dia dan Stellar kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi sial! Di tengah jalan, mereka dicegat oleh Meer dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ehh.. Ehh.. cewek ganjen, mau kemana lo?" selonong Meer seraya menarik tangan Lacus dan menyeretnya ke depan kamar mandi, serta temannya yang lain menyeret Stellar. "Eh.. lo siapa? Lepasin gue! Apa mau lo? Kenapa tiba-tiba narik gue?" cerocos Lacus yang kesal tangannya ditarik seenaknya.. *author juga benci banget ditarik-tarik XDv*

"Apa maksud lo deket-deket sama Kira? Dia itu punya gue!" ujar Meer. Lacus makin emosi saja mendengar ucapan Meer. "punya lo? Hah? Nggak salah? Ngarep banget lo. Gue tau lo emang penggemar setianya. Tapi lo gak berhak ngelarang-larang gue untuk dekat sama dia!" Lacus membentak-bentak Meer, yang pada akhirnya malu karena ucapannya. Namun, memang dasar Meer.. dia tetap bersikeras, tak ada orang lain yang boleh mendekati Kira selain dirinya!

"terserah lo mau bilang apa. Kira tetep punya gue! Awas kalo ampe gue denger lo jadian ama dia." Meer nyerocos gak jelas.

Lacus langsung mendorong Meer. Dia segera menyingkir dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kelasnya, sambil nyerocos-nyerocos gak jelas di jalan. Stellar yang ngedengernya sampe budge bin geregetan!

Lanjut? Review nya dong XD


End file.
